


Time to say Goodbye

by Coconut_Shadow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Shadow/pseuds/Coconut_Shadow
Summary: В такие дни Джош просто хочет умереть





	Time to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542588) by [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/pseuds/Vanilla_Ella). 



> От автора:  
> "Привет, друзья. Просто предостережение. Пожалуйста, не читайте это, если у Вас есть  
> мысли о причинении себе вреда или самоубийстве. Пожалуйста, берегите себя."

В такие дни Джош просто хочет исчезнуть.

Как капля света в тёмном космосе, он просто хочет рассыпаться в звёздную пыль,  
скрытый среди холодных космических тел, неизвестный, спрятанный.

В такие дни, когда он не видит смысла в том, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг, причины  
покидать постель и открывать окна, чтобы солнечный свет мог проникать внутрь.

Почему я подавлен?

Он перестал спрашивать себя об этом уже достаточно давно, потому что ничто не имело  
смысла.

У него была любящая семья, которая всегда его поддерживала, удивительная группа,  
лучшее турне, о котором он только мог просить и, что гораздо важнее, лучший друг,  
которого он не заслуживал.

Тайлер сиял подобно свету, врываясь в жизнь каждого, делая её лучше, и показывая им,  
что даже в тёмные времена всё ещё есть надежда.

А Джош… чем он был?

Ничем.

Тайлер нёс послание, спасал жизни, помогал людям в трудные времена просто потому,  
что был здесь.

Джош был нигде.

Он был потерян, скитаясь сквозь время и пространство, как призрак.

Он не мог изменить мир. Он не мог повлиять даже на кого-нибудь возле себя.

Почему что-то всё ещё должно иметь значение? Что могла жизнь, кроме прочего, что  
осталась лишь в засохших каплях крови на лезвии, каплях красной жизни, окрашивающих  
воду в ванной в алый.

Если он умрёт, заметит ли это кто-нибудь?  
Конечно, нет, в его мыслях не было горечи и тем более злости. Они, скорее, были  
печальными, грустными. Простое желание умереть, не больше детской мечты.

Если никто не смог увидеть его пустой улыбки, если никто не смог разглядеть то, как он  
заставляет себя смеяться, пытаясь скрыть свои рыдания, или то, как он постоянно  
уставал, как он мог ожидать чего-то большего от них?

Устал. Он просто устал.

Почему я столь драматичен? Зрелище было похоже на чудо — он проводил рукой сквозь  
красную воду, наблюдал медленные водовороты, прежде, чем они постепенно  
прекращались.

Может быть его жизнь в какой-то момент сдвинулась с места, может быть однажды у  
него была причина встать.

Подобно воде, которая не будет двигаться без начального ускорения, — и нет лучшего  
способа описать Джоша.

Он закрывает глаза, игнорирует удары в дверь, которые становятся неистовее с каждой  
секундой, игнорирует полнейший ужас и травму, которая будет нанесена его маленькой  
сестре, когда она найдёт его утонувшим в алой ванне, и позволяет сну одержать верх.

В подобные дни он просто хочет умереть.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Мне правда жаль.  
> Это было грустно и ненужно полностью противопоставлять Тайлера и послание Джоша.  
> Бывают дни, когда мне действительно грустно, ладно?  
> Мне просто нужно сказать что-то потому, что я чувствую, что никто не замечает  
> насколько сильно я хочу исчезнуть.  
> Пожалуйста, оставайся в живых, друг. Ты важен для меня и для каждого возле тебя.  
> Не уходите.  
> |-/  
> От переводчика:  
> Надеюсь, тебе это понравилось, мой читатель. Сейчас такие дни: перерыв, жуткий холод  
> на улице... Но я тебя уверяю: совсем скоро всё будет хорошо! Просто надо немного  
> подождать. Ты сможешь это выдержать!  
> Я в тебя верю! <3  
> С любовью, Coconut_Shadow/  
> Благодарности:  
> Спасибо моей Бете, которая помогла сделать эту работу более красивой как по  
> оформлению, так и по тексту. Спасибо, Тёмно-Светлый!  
> Спасибо замечательному автору, который написал это. Спасибо, Vanilla_Ella!  
> До новых встреч!


End file.
